Air Cannon
The Air Cannon is the final prize in the second trial of the Soccer Madness (Event). It has only one round in the form of a rocket that deals massive damage per shot. Easily said, its a buffed version of the Bazooka. Strategy It has only a single bullet, but it is enough to cause havoc in any battlefield! Although almost similar to the Bazooka, the Air Cannon has a faster reload, better agility, and the rocket travels much faster; the blast radius is the same as the Bazooka's, which is smaller than the Thumper's blast radius. While hardly noticeable, the rocket doesn't really goes on a straight line as the Bazooka's: at long range, it will arc down much drastically, making it hard to predict where to shoot at long range. The main idea is not about aiming for the body nor the head, but the feet. It takes time and practice to hit the body or the head of the target. However, the floor never moves (not that it can do so), thus target the floor under the opponent as near as possible to his feet. Shooting from a distance can be hard for most due to the speed of the rocket, and the arc of the rocket at a certain range. You will have to predict where to shoot, which will take some time. Some practice in long-ranged maps like Royal Garden should help you with this. As for the arc, it is highly recommended to use this weapon for mid-long range combat ,rather than using it for only long ranged combat Overall, a grumpier version of the classic Bazooka, and a worthy opponent of the Thumper. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Great damage. *Faster reload. *Good agility. *Faster projectile speed *The arc fall at the longer range can be exploit to kill anyone at any corner of a wall. Disadvantages *No auto aim. *The blast radius is fairly small. *Every shot isn't hit-scan, which can easily miss at long range. *The arc fall makes it hard to predict where to aim. *Not effective against players wearing the Anti-Explosive Pack, the Red Hero and Black Hero Armors. Gallery Screenshot Air Cannon.png|As seen in one of the loading screen. Air Cannon Stats.jpg|The Air Cannon stats. Mag-23WMT-t CA0-articleLarge.jpg|A T-shirt Cannon in real life, the weapon's inspiration. Air_Cannon.png|A fake picture of the Air Cannon being "claimed". Trivia *It has slightly lower damage compared to the Thumper and the Dragon's Breath Cannon, able to one shot kill unarmored victims. **However, any enemy with at least 10% Health boost (assuming all skill perks are bought) are most likely to survive one direct hit from this weapon. *It closely resembles a T-shirt cannon. *It's the first weapon to have "Nomicon" logo on it. *In real life, weapons that only fire compressed air blasts are incapable of killing, the only lasting effect the blast may have is a concussion or the incapacitation of the target. *Cannons that fire compressed air blasts were first devised during World War II by the Germans, in hopes of developing a non-lethal anti-air weapon, but this failed, as the materials used by the planes were stronger than the materials the Germans used during testing, also because of the distance between the cannon and the plane. Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Explosives